He Knew
by WielderoftheSilverSword
Summary: Eve and Add had started something long ago...and it continues to this day...but Eve had been harboring a secret from him. Soon that secret will come to light. (Shoosh, don't judge the summary too harshly T T, give it a try?) Warning: almost M scenes but no lemons. ( In upcoming chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Once again...Eve lay awake in her bed. Silver hair billowed out underneath her head. Her amber eyes staring upwards, gazing at the ceiling. She shivered at the breeze that came from the open windows, drawing her attention towards the curtains that fluttered inwards. She shifted herself, with as little movement as she could manage, onto her side, ignoring the quiet hum that came from the body next to hers. She drew the covers over her bare body.

Her hair fell over her back, whispering along the skin. Eve resisted the urge to glance over at the sleeping, white haired man beside her. She covered her mouth with a hand to mask the wavering breath that escaped her lips. She knew she had to sleep, she had work tomorrow...but her heart, it kept beating. She clutched at her chest, hoping the sound of the shifting sheets wouldn't wake him up. Eve closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

She woke up, her usual time, before him. She always woke up before him. She sat up and looked down at the sleeping man. He looked so calm...peaceful. She lifted a hand, to touch his cheek, but withheld, thinking better of it. She got out of bed quietly, with minimal movement. She reached down to grab forgotten garments on the ground, putting on the shirt she found until she had to dress for work. Eve buttoned it up as she walked down the stairs to the first floor of her house. She had, at least, taken the time to put on underwear. She threw the clothing in her hands into the laundry basket, making a note to do it later that day.

She was halfway into breakfast when she heard his booming steps thudding down the stairs. She glanced up, he was dressed...and looked irritated. She heard him curse and mutter "I'm late"as he briskly walked past her. She ignored the pain blooming inside her chest.

Eve remembered to coldly state "Shut the door" as he left the house. She heard a loud slam, one that reverberated throughout the silent house. She looked at the plate of unfinished food, she had no appetite left. She leaned her face into her hands, sighing. It had gone on like this for so long...she couldn't even remember when it started. 'It' being their 'mutually beneficial affair' as he put it once. She didn't agree much, but she didn't state that either.

She always put up a cold front before people, especially him. She was a statue...but inside, her heart was slowly breaking. Thoughts rolled through her head, but she remembered that she had work and went to dress properly.

* * *

She was an accountant, one of the best she was told. Well, it was a job, it paid, that's all she cared about really. Eve sighed as she looked out the window of her office. A buzz from her phone alerted her to a text...from him. She stared at the screen, heart beginning to beat faster... all it said-

"Stressful day. I'm coming over. Hurry up." She shut the phone off. She didn't need distractions. That was the only reason he ever texted her, to ask-no- to command another roll in the sheets...and she never said no.

* * *

**Helllllooo! I'm a new El fic writer! (not new fic writer, just new Elsword writer I guess) This be a Semi- Add/Eve. I ship 'em alright? It was inspired by a song and AMV video, it being this fic. This fic, btw, is finished, but I will only post the rest of the chapters if I can get 5 reviews on this first chappy! Okay? :3 So you should do so...maybe? Just to know that people are reading... I hope you liked chap 1 ! **

**Also-to ZephryZ I DID IT OKAAAAAAY?! I uploaded it, happy now? **

**(Yes, he threatened me, if I didn't upload...so mean.. T_T) (Was that last sentence weird? It looks weird to me...that one over there)**

**Anyway, ignore all this and review. Just review ppl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! 5 Reviews! Here is an update, like promised! Thanks again to all my reviewers! :D**

* * *

Eve locked her car and walked to the door of her house, pulling out the correct key. She felt his gaze on her from the second she entered...she should probably wonder how he had gotten in, but it would have been pointless.

"You took too long." He stated, leaning against her kitchen counter, visible from the front door. She pried the torturous heels off her feet, not responding. She noticed him take a swig of something from the corner of her eye. Her hair swayed back and forth as she walked to the kitchen to grab a snack before changing and making dinner, ignoring the man. Scanning the pantry, she grabbed a protein bar.

"Hey." His voice caught her attention. He was behind her, a bottle of her finest wine in hand...he was drunk. You could never tell, his speech never slurred, until you were up close. Eve stared at him, unblinking. "Come on, you're too slow." He reached for her, harshly pressing his lips against hers. She blinked before pushing him off. He staggered back a bit, white lab coat swaying.

"No." She grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"Oh come on!" This time he used both hands, grabbing hold of her, forcing his lips on hers. She smelled the wine in his breath. Bastard! That was expensive! She glared at him, pushing him off again, raising her hand, she slapped him...hard. She had enough time to walk to the stairs quickly, while he was still shocked. He regained his senses, well, his semi-drunken senses.

"Hey-that bloody hurt! Hey-!" He ran up after her. Eve looked up at his glaring face, a red mark on the pale skin.

"You're intoxicated." She slammed the door on him. Her heart was racing. She let her cold facade melt away as she leaned on the vanity. He had never hit her before, and she had never hit him before...ever. Her hand was red from the impact. Why had she done that? Well, he was drunk...but that was an excuse. She had never refused him before, so why now? Eve glanced at the wine bottle in her hand. She took a swig of it, it seems he hadn't actually drank much of it. She sighed and straightened herself, going to change her clothes.

She walked down the stairs, noticing that it was quiet. Had he left? She hoped he hadn't..deep, deep inside. No, he hadn't. He was laying on the couch, arm covering his eyes. He wasn't asleep. She walked past him.

"You're still here." She bluntly stated.

"I told you. Stressful day. Thanks for adding to it, by the way." He didn't move, but she could tell he was back in his right mind...perhaps that slap jarred him awake. She slapped him...she felt guilty about it. She heard him sit up from her place in the kitchen, not far away from the couch, it was pretty squeaky. Eve began to prepare dinner.

"So? How much longer do I have to wait." She saw him stand up and begin walking towards her. She pretended to not notice, continuing to chop up vegetables for a quick soup. Her hair was being moved aside, placed on her shoulder, she felt hot breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Light presses of his lips against her cold skin had her breath catch. His hands roamed down to her waist, rubbing up and down. She almost gave in to the urge to close her eyes. He was trying to seduce her. He almost never did, if he could help it. She knew he hated being intimate and affectionate.

Her eyes snapped open. She whipped around, narrowing her eyes. His hands found their place on her hips again, thumbs drawing circles as they went lower...

"Add. Stop." Her tone was frosty. She almost never used his name. He hated when she did. His eyes narrowed.

"Why?" He whispered almost venomously into her ear, before latching on to her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. His hands drew around her waist slowly rubbing up and down..

"I said stop." She knew what she was doing. She felt in control this way. He was under her power for once. He would become desperate to vent, and she would be the only way for it to go. He glared at her, but let go, a near-growl like sound escaping his throat. She knew he wouldn't force her.

"Why the hell!?" He shouted. Her stone mask didn't fall, though her heart crumbled more.

"Dinner. I'm starving." She turned around to actually begin cooking. it wouldn't take long. For some reason she was nervous...perhaps because she was never in his presence-clothed- for this long. She felt anxious, her heart was thudding against her chest. It was awkwardly silent in the house again. Eve glanced over at him. He was sitting in a dining table chair, legs crossed, face propped on his hand while the other rested on his leg. His face still had a red mark.

Guilt swept through her again. Making up her mind, she glided to the freezer and pulled out some ice, wrapping it in a small towel. She walked over and dropped it on his lap, missing his surprised look, it lasted for a second.

Soon enough, the soup was ready. She stared at it for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he would accept some. Shrugging she got out two bowls, heart pounding. What would he say?

"Eat." She placed it before him, giving him a frosty look. There was no way she would be eating anywhere around him, so she made her way up the stairs to start working on people's taxes. She didn't hear movement.

Eve finished her soup but didn't stop her work. She felt so nervous, who know what he was doing...until she heard footsteps just outside her room. She didn't hear him climb the stairs though...probably because she was lost in thought.

It was six 'o clock. She paid no notice to him as he leaned against the door frame as she gathered up all of her documents.

"I'm leaving"

***Whistles* I don't know? Good, bad? Tell me in review! Hahaahahahahaahahaha I'm going crazy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! I'm back! So, here is chapter three. The M rating almost begins here...but not really. I make no sense. ANYWAY! Enjoy chapter 3 X3**

* * *

Her heart began to thud. Fear and desperation began to fill the void. He had never gone away before, not before he was satisfied. She heard him turn around. He really was going to leave.

She stood up. Trying to keep the desperation out of her voice she said "I'm done."

"...What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Eve lifted her head. "With work. I'm done."

She walked to him slowly, swaying her hips. She leaned in, grasping his tie in her hands. He looked at her with a face that said 'impress me', one brow raised. She roughly pulled him down by the tie, lips meeting harshly. His teeth bumped into her lips, causing a bit of pain, but she ignored it. His arms came up when she pulled off his white coat, dropping it on the floor. The kiss grew passionate, rough. He bit her lips, then traveled down her neck leaving painful bites all the way down. She huffed, but her cold mask never fell.

"Clothes off, damn it!" He growled as he lifted her shirt off of her roughly. She was used to this by now, so she let him do as he pleased. From there on...it became foggy. She remembered groans, moans, feral roars...growls. She remembered skin, hot breath, raking nails, steamy kisses and bites...

* * *

And once again, she lay awake, heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't sleep. His arm was tight around her waist, she couldn't move it. Her back was pressed against his chest, his face buried in her silver hair. She felt his breath on her neck. It seems all his stress was gone. He didn't care about her...almost never did. He was rude, he used her, almost never actually spoke to her...so...why did her heart beat so wildly around him? She knew...but she would never admit it.

Eve let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The moon's silver glow the last thing she saw that night before she closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up before him again. His arms were still locked around her. She pulled them off of her, before he woke. She did it because he didn't know. He didn't know how desperately he held on to her during the night. He would hate her if he knew...and she didn't think she could handle that.

Eve stood up from the bed, looking at the disarray again. How many times had she done this now? She couldn't remember.

Once again she was dressed in a white button up shirt eating a small breakfast at her table in solitude as he wandered down the stairs. His white hair was mussed and his lab coat was wrinkled. She resisted the urge to let her gaze wander. She knew better.

Eve felt him glance at her a few times, though she acted like she didn't care.

"Where's my tie." He asked, though it sounded less like a question than a command. She covered a sigh with a yawn and went to grab it from the nightstand.

She pressed it into his chest as she walked past him, ignoring the fact that they made eye contact for a brief moment, and the fact that her heart gave a great leap.

* * *

Later in the day she was out. In a cafe, working on more taxes. It was her favorite ,due to it being quiet and usually not busy. Today was one of those days. Well...guess who happened to stop by.

Eve jerked her head up when she heard his voice. There he was, still dressed in lab clothes, ordering a coffee. He was speaking to the girl behind the counter. Long black hair, white and orange clothes. She was blushing often, and he winked at her slowly. Eve felt a piece of her heart break away. She tore her eyes away from him and back to her work. She casually swept a hand under her eye, in case a loose tear had rolled out.

'Um, miss?" She looked up, putting on her cold facade once again. It was the black haired girl. She looked a bit nervous, not unusual for people when they spoke to her.

"What." She spoke in her usual sharp, monotone voice.

"Your uh, your bill."

"I see. Thank you." The girl scurried away. Eve's eyes went a bit to the right and found him staring at her. She signed the paper and packed up her stuff. Eve grabbed her coffee and left her bill up front, anxious to get out of there. She brushed past him as she was leaving, he was still waiting for his drink.

It was when she was walking down the street when she heard him behind her. He was on his phone, arguing with someone quite loudly. His coffee was in hand, he looked angry. She halted at the bus stop, checking her watch. Her break would be over soon. He stopped a little bit away from her. Her heart began it's incessant pounding again. She looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. It would rain soon.

The bus came and she boarded it. There were two seats left, the back next to a window. She had seated herself...when he too came aboard. She would have jumped and fled...he was staring at the seat. He shook his head and walked over to it.

She pressed herself into the wall of the bus, refusing to acknowledge the man beside her. It had begun to rain outside.

She heard a sigh next to her, but didn't turn her head. They never met outside of her bedroom. She smoothed out her black suit, almost freezing when her hand brushed against his own. She made the mistake of looking up. He was staring at her. Their eyes met...but he didn't look away.

"What?" She asked frostily. His head tilted to the side slightly.

"Nothing." He turned his face away. A buzz from her phone alerted her to a text. It was from Rena, a co-worker and dare she admit it-best friend.

"_Where are you!? I don't want to cover for you AGAIN!" _Eve sighed lightly, a small smile forming on her lips. Her friend was exaggerating. She almost never missed work.

"_Sorry, the bus was a bit late, almost there now_." Her lithe fingers were quick. She wasn't almost there...but...oh well. A buzz came a moment later.

"_GEEZ! You're lying and I know it!I can feel it! So, how much longer_?" How Rena could tell, she would never know. Eve glanced at her watch.

_"Err...some ten minutes. Traffic_." And it was true she thought as she looked out the window. Cars were rolling to a stop behind the bus. She resisted the urge to knock her head against the window. She truly could be late…

"_HURRRY! You have SUUU many calls coming in BROOOO! I'm not answering them." _Eve did smile this time. Rena could make anyone smile in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't know you could smile." Aaaand there it went. It was gone in a flash. She glared up at the man beside her. He had slung his arm across the back of her seat without her noticing.

"You know nothing about me." She said it. She practically spelled it out for him. He didn't care about her at all. He was using her..and that's it. She turned her head away, feeling void.

"I see." He sounded lost in thought. She couldn't wait to get off the bus.

She threw herself onto the bed when she got home. Her heart hurt, and it wasn't because she was sick. Something needed to come out. It was tearing at her, clawing it's way out. It was ripping at her, raging like a wrathful tempest. In a sudden frenzy she jumped to her desk and ripped a piece of paper, grabbing a pen. She stared at the paper, it's pristine white mocking her, taunting her to ruin it's perfection with her cruel words... Her hands shook as she wrote it out...

"_I...Lo...ve...hi...m" _was all she wrote on the paper. She stared at it. Those ugly words...the words that caused her pain and torment...knowing she would never hear them from him...She tore her eyes away and hastily stuffed the shred into the drawer, on top of everything else...words right side up. In her haste she didn't notice it wasn't completely shut…

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Lol Jk. It should be obvious waht will happen -_- well done Silver... the cliche-ness of it all. Ahem...how was this chapter? I neeeeeeeed to know! DX Review! Have any questions? I would attempt to answer them... he he he...**

**Lunar: **Thank yooooooo! :D I ship them so I needed to write something about them...*cough* have definitely _not_ written _many_ one-shots for them...

**LelImAnAnon:** hehe, here is an update for yooo!

**Thanks for the reviews ppl! (And I will now begin to reply to guests/anons down here, as I just did. Otherwise, I already do reply to you...or should :/)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this one's a bit short, but...oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyways :D**

* * *

A few days later she got another text from him.

"I'm coming over." Eve stared at it. She was home, taking a day off from work. One of the legendary days she wasn't feeling well. She didn't know where she caught the bug, probably work. Her head hurt and she felt nauseous.

"I'm sick." She texted back, nervous about the reply. She had to wait for ten minutes before the next message.

"I don't care." So...that proved it. She coughed, reaching for her tea, accidently knocking it over. She rarely cursed...but today she did. She had also taken the next day off, good thing. She felt terrible, exhausted. It was morning, so she had time. He was a researcher for the hospital. She knew thanks to her good friend Rena, whose boyfriend was a surgeon there. She didn't feel like moving. Her limbs felt like stiff branches, unwilling to bend. Her throat was sore. She coughed again and stood up to make more tea.

A remedy she heard, was tea with wine, and it worked well. Her throat warmed up indeed. She sniffed, slowly inching up the stairs, ready to collapse in her room. She felt a little dizzy. Her hair was tangled, she hated the feeling of it. Eve groaned and dropped herself ungracefully onto the bed, crawling into a fetal position.

* * *

She was awakened by a loud buzz from her phone. Why was it so loud? Her head was pounding, she still felt dizzy.

"I'm outside" Was all it read. She stood up groggily, nearly falling. She staggered down the stairs and finally made it to the door. She fumbled around with the lock.

There he stood. He looked tired and irritated...what about herself? She couldn't find the strength to form her ever-present poker face. She merely let him pass through the open door. They were both silent, as usual. It seemed...awkward this time. She walked past him, refusing to show any weakness. Her head was pounding even worse….was her vision getting blurry? She leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Well?" His voice was weary, but to her ears it was loud and added to the throbbing pain in her head.

"Don't blame me if you die." She muttered under her breath,struggling to stay upright. How much water did she drink today? She was able to see him cock his head and say something, which she didn't catch, before her vision grew dark.

* * *

She didn't hear him call out her name, or see him rush to her. She was collapsed on the floor, he checked her pulse, which was alarmingly fast. He cursed and felt her forehead. Maybe he should have just stayed away today… She definitely had a fever. He worked in a flipping hospital for goodness' sake! Another curse left his mouth. He picked up her lithe frame, locking his arms under her knees. She was surprisingly light. His face was set in a scowl as he trudged up the stairs. So much for de-stressing.

He laid her on her bed, gently. He muttered something to himself as he dashed down the stairs. He scoured through her cabinets looking for a glass and aspirin. Finding one, he went to the fridge to fill it with water. He raced up the stairs, though being careful not to spill the liquid inside the glass. He edged the door open, trying to be silent as he crept in. She was still asleep, just as he left her. He walked in in all his glory, no longer bothering about the sound he was making. She wouldn't wake up. He placed the glass of water on her nightstand along with a bottle of aspirin. He did wonder why he stayed behind...he could have left her there...gone away to do whatever he pleased. Add sighed as he ran a hand through his took a last look at the woman before stepping outside of her bedroom. He reached into his pocket for his phone.

As he got into his car he dialed Raven's, a co-worker and somewhat friend's, number.

"Hey." He spoke as said person picked up. "Let's go get drunk."

* * *

**Hweep. Aherm. That was quite short. Yep. So uh...**

**LelImAnAnon: No need for that X3, I will gladly update! **

**Suuuu, there are three chapters left until the 'official ending'...you'll see what I mean in chapter 7. Anyway, review and such! Byeeee 0v0)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**OvO)/ Hi. Here is another one. Oh yeh, this one has the most M rated stuff in it, but does not go all de way. Suuu...enjoy.**

* * *

Eve woke up feeling something like the equivalent of the aftermath of a circus train running through her head. She was feeling at least a bit better. It took a moment for her vision to adjust. It was getting dark outside. She reached up to feel her forehead, it did feel warm. It also took her a moment to realize that she was in her bed. Did she fall asleep here? No...she vaguely remembered that he was here. If she ruled out all possibilities of her flying up here...that left her being carried up here by the only other person in the house.

She felt her cheeks warm, and highly doubted that it was caused by her fever. She groaned and flipped to her side, taking notice of the water and pills on the table. So...he must have left that for her too. She shook her head and grabbed the bottle, taking out two pills, then washed them down with water, draining the rest of the glass.

* * *

There was nothing else really to do, the day was practically done. She didn't feel like doing any work. She reached over to grab her laptop, opening it and typing in her password. Surfing the web, ,just something to pass the time. Soon enough, she was bored and more tired. She gave up and put away the device. Checking her phone for time, she sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Good thing she took a day off tomorrow…

The next day she was better, and by the end of the day, perfectly fine. So passed another few days, but not a word from…

She heard her phone buzz. Why always when she was at work? She glared at it, contemplating on whether or not she should check it. Her curiosity gave in. Eve sighed and looked at the message.

"coming over." So...that was it. Again. At least he notified her rather than barging in whenever he liked. She buried her hands in her face.

* * *

She began dinner as soon as she got home, and left the door unlocked. A simple pasta dish. As she stood over the boiling water she wondered about the last time she cooked with him around… now she thought about it, the bowl was empty. So, he had eaten her soup. A smile threatened to break through her cold exterior.

The sound of popping bubbles brought her attention back to the pasta. It was ready to be strained. She heard the door open, but didn't turn around. This task required precision, as did everything she ever attempted. Eve heard his booming steps once again, and then a sigh. She didn't bother turning around still.

"I'm eating first." She stated, making it very clear. She heard a chair scrape across the floor and a thump, the sound of a body dropping into it, and then a louder sigh. Only now did she turn her head to observe him. He was slumped over, head hung, hand running through hair. Just how bad was his day…? She finished her cooking, the pasta steaming and emitting a mouth watering scent. She scooped out enough for two and measured the exact amount of parmesan and herbs to garnish with. She was nearly drooling by the time she was done, and the dishes looked perfect. She felt nervous as she walked steadily over to the table, and deposited a bowl before him, then walked over to the other side of the table, to put distance between them. She set hers down then briskly walked over to her bag to get her documents.

He was staring at her. She stared back.

"If you're not going to eat then I'll eat it." She stated nonchalantly, taking her fork and stabbing some of her own. He seemed to be awakened from his daze and hesitantly, began to eat. She didn't watch for his reaction, partly because she was nervous and partly because she had work to do. She resisted the constant urge to look up and see what he thought of her cooking.

She had run out of excuses to not look up when both food and work were done. To her surprise, he was already finished and was staring out the window disinterestedly. She stood up, catching his attention, and grabbed her plate before walking over to grab his. She had actually only just noticed he was out of work clothes. Instead, he was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with black vest and pants.

She put the dishes in the sink, turning on the water, letting them soak before beginning to wash them. She felt his presence beside her, leaning on the fridge. Eve put the dishes in the dryer.

"I really hope dinner doesn't become a thing now." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She felt an arm snake around her waist, slowly turning her to face him. Her eyes instinctively rose to his face. He was staring at her intently, as if trying to decipher her thoughts. That moment was gone when his lips crashed against hers. He was viciously nipping and biting at them, his nails raking the skin under her shirt. He was never one for gentleness. She felt an arm go under her bottom and lift her up, causing an unwanted gasp to stumble out. He let out a low chuckle.

He began to steer them out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, never letting up on the painful bites and nips. She never took notice of how muscular he really was...how does that happen when you're a scientist? He climbed the stairs, still holding on to her, one hand hand splayed out on the wall, dragging behind. He used her back to push open the door.

Add let her fall back on the bed, eyeing her like a wolf its prey, a glint in his eyes and a twisted smirk on his face. She was slightly red-faced. Slowly, he kneeled on the bed and began to crawl over her, purposefully letting his torso rub against hers. He bent his head down and began to nip at her lips, then moving down her chin and began biting harder and sucking at it, leaving red spots. She began to undo the buttons on his vest, then shirt. He shrugged them both off, returning to his place. He always teased her, only focusing on her face and throat in the beginning.

She ran a hand down his toned chest and abdomen. His hands roved over her hips, moving under her shirt and up, his touch sending electricity down her spine. He touched lightly, palms never fully pressed down. He stopped tormenting her with his lips and pulled the belt out of his pants. She stared. He roughly grabbed her hands and tied them with it.

He smirked crazily and leaned in to her face. "You're in for a night of fun." He breathed before diving on her again, hurriedly ripping open her shirt, tossing it aside. She shuddered and tugged at her bonds, biting her lip to keep from making noise. He grinned, purposefully breathing on her bare skin. He slowed down, blowing down her torso, occasionally kissing the skin breathily. Eve let out a small moan. Add grinned as he came up and looked at her pink face, and once again, he dived in. He bit her lips, forcing access. Once again, Eve was lost in the sensations of the night. They became feral...tearing, biting, groaning

**Hweeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I end it there. Eheheheehe...*cough cough* Su, how was that? My kitteh says hello and thank yu to all de reviewers. If you want a kitteh hug, you should review dis chapter too. Su bye... *Scurries out***


	6. Chapter 6

**YOOOO!People. I'm too lazy to put a space in between those two words so...here's another chapter for you. Yep. Chapter 6 heheheh**

* * *

She was awake again. It was a repeat of every night they spent. He would be asleep, his arms tight around her waist, even if he hadn't fallen asleep that way. Her heart was pounding, threatening to jump from her chest. She couldn't wriggle her way out of his embrace. She didn't want to either...but his reaction...if he knew. Her heart gave a painful, nervous flutter. She shivered and drew the blankets closer, closing her eyes to give in to the night's lulling silence

* * *

Something wasn't right. She noticed as soon as she was slightly conscious. She didn't open her eyes..but she heard shuffling. The other side of the bed wasn't weighed down by a body. He...woke up before her...for the first time since this affair had began.

* * *

Add woke up feeling warm, a comfortable warmth, along with a weight on his arm. A sigh left his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He wasn't one to sleep in. According to his calculations, it was Saturday, and he did not ingest alcohol the night before. It took a moment for his

vision to adjust to the brightness of the room. He blinked, and then looked down. His chest was pressed up against the back of a woman, a sleeping woman with whom he currently was cuddling. His memories crashed back to him. Ah. Of course. He raised a hand off of her to rub his eyes.

He wasn't exactly sure of what to think, or feel. He ran the free hand through his hair. She was curled up, white hair falling down her back. He ran a finger down her spine, causing her to slightly shiver, making him smirk. He made up his mind to get up, easing his arm out from under her. He looked around for his clothes, scattered everywhere thanks to last night's activity. He grabbed his underwear first, then pants. It was as he was putting on and buttoning his shirt he noticed it. A drawer, not fully closed, with something on top of a pile inside. He stopped buttoning his shirt and looked back to the (seemingly) sleeping woman. Shrugging, he slowly, as to not make a sound, pulled the drawer open. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up. Add froze, hearing his heart pound in his ears. His blood ran cold.

_"I Love him"_ was all that was written on it. Written as though in a mad hurry. He crumpled the paper in his fist as he stared at himself in the nearby mirror. It all made sense now. He often wondered why...why she ever put up with him...unless she too, was as desperate as him and this was meant for another man, another him, but that would just be making up excuses. He looked back at her. Was she having a nightmare? Her eyebrows had furrowed and her lips were set in a tight line.

He stuffed the paper into his pocket, walking over quietly to her. He examined her face. Was she really sleeping? Nevertheless, he lifted a hand and gently moved a strand of hair from her face, not really understanding what prompted him to do it. Her face relaxed.

Foolish, foolish woman. What in the world did he do to make her love him. A grin cracked at his face as he shook his head and walked out of her room, grabbing his vest on the way. She must have been insane to fall in love with him.

* * *

Eve was indeed awake, keeping her eyes almost shut, but just open enough to see a tiny bit out of. She froze when he stopped at her desk, shutting her eyes completely. She didn't hear anything, but her face still portrayed distress. The next thing she felt was a light touch on her forehead and her hair move. She relaxed instinctively. He walked away, she heard the light footsteps.

Eve shook out her hair as she walked down the stairs, wearing shorts and a camisole. She looked around and found no trace of him. He was gone. What had he thought about….she shook her head. No need to dwell on it.

**DUMDUMDUUUUUMM! We all know what's coming so that was unnecessary. But hey! One chapter to go...for now *coughcough* I said nothing. This one's short too. The next one will be too. Kitteh on my lap. So cheers to AddxEve! *raises kitteh* byebye people **

**LelImAnAnon: Hehe, I like replying to reviews! It's fun hearing what people have to say about them fics. I don't really ship Reve though...eh I ship reven. *hides***

**Oh yeh! Review! Bye for real now! O^O)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**...Opens door throws at you and sprints away...**

* * *

He didn't call, or text, she didn't see him at all for two weeks, which was a really long time in their schedule. She usually saw him a few times a week, it made her nervous. She did see him again though, today.

She was in her favorite coffee shop again. The black haired girl nowhere in sight. Her laptop was open and documents all neatly put out before her. Her head was hurting and she was tired. She groaned and put her head into her hands. Oh well, she had finished work in worse conditions before.

It wasn't too long before she heard the familiar ring of the bell, signifying that someone had entered the shop. She didn't lift her head. Why should she? She wasn't paying attention, so she didn't hear a plainly recognisable male voice order a drink.

What she did notice,however, was a chair scraping across from her, and said male sit down in said chair. She blinked. What was he doing here?

"Good afternoon." He casually stated, leaning back and examining the coffee cup. She eyed him warily. He was dressed casually again...strange, shouldn't he be at work, or at least have been to work?

"What?" She asked coldly. He shook his head, sighing.

"Geez, I haven't seen you for a while, and this is how I'm greeted?" He opened his eyes, staring straight into her own amber ones. "I'm disappointed."

"I don't care." She looked down at her forgotten work, she really should finish it… A chuckle brought her attention back to the man before her.

"I see." He was silent afterwards, for a while, thankfully allowing her to finish her work in peace.

After that 'while' had passed, he spoke again, much quieter than before, his head down. "You know, after I left, when you were sick, I went and got drunk."

She wasn't sure of what to say.

"-But I didn't get another woman." He looked up. Her heart beat faster.

"Why should I care?" She looked him in the eyes as she said it. She watched as a smirk found it's place on his lips.

"Indeed, why should you." He pulled his hand up, staring at a piece of paper held between two fingers. A nervous feeling wove through her stomach.

"Oh, yes-" He said, somewhat distracted, still staring at the slip of paper...she noticed it was slightly crumpled. "-this...'affair' of ours...it's done." His eyes fixed themselves onto hers as he spoke the last word.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Words couldn't form on her tongue, her mouth was slightly ajar and she struggled to maintain composure.

"I-I see." She regained her frosty facade. His smirk grew wider.

"Not going to stop me?"

"No. Why should I?"

He shrugged, the smug smirk still plastered on his face. She noticed he was sliding the slip of paper towards her.

"Hmmm...I don't know." He let loose a low chuckle as she reached for it slowly. Her heart began to beat faster, and faster as she opened it up. Then it stopped. Her blood ran cold.

"_I love him" _

She sat there, the paper in hand.

"H-How did you-?" Her facade broke just as easily as it had been built. She looked up. He was no longer smirking.

"Perhaps learn to close your drawers properly next time." He got up, his chair scraping the floor. She still sat. He knew.

**He knew.**

**Well...how was that for an ending... *casually ignores the fact that she has not updated in years* COUGHCOUGH I've come back, as you can, er, see... -sweats nervously- Anyway, if you are not pleased with this ending, or don't want it to end this way, I have a proposition... I could (have already started) "After Story" , in which will be a happier ending, and what happened after this little encounter. So...yeah...review and stuff... OH YEAH! If i do post "After Story" i don't know when i'll actually be able to update...school and such... but, whether i do or not depends on all of you guys.. o/**

**LelImanAnon: Hehe, glad you liked it :D Hope i've not angered you in postponing this so...much... So, if you really don't want this to be the end, tell meh, and i'll consider posting the sequel. (if enough people ask...or if any ask)**


End file.
